Volatile Times
by flaurelfan14
Summary: Frank overhears Laurel and Kan's telephone argument, which fuels his move on her vulnerability.


It was another long day at the Keating house. Annalise got another case that morning and the group had been working on it all day. The rest of the Keating Five had just left the house to go get some late takeout but Laurel stayed behind to keep working. She was using this new case as a distraction from all the chaos in her life and so far it had been working…maybe a little too well. Her phone started vibrating against the table and she saw Kan's picture pop up on the screen. With the others gone, she thought she should probably take this call since she had already ignored several others that day.

"Hey, sorry –"

"There you are," Kan angrily interrupted. "Looks like you forgot about our dinner reservations."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. We got a new case today and I guess I got distracted. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?"

"I get it, Laurel. I was a first year once too. But I at least had time to check my phone before 10:00pm," Kan snapped back.

Kan never got angry with Laurel. He was the nicest guy and she knew how poorly she was treating him. She felt guilty for doing this to Kan but the fact that Frank was always in the back of her mind made it too difficult to devote anything to her boyfriend right now.

"I know, Kan and I'm really sorry. I'm just –"

"Don't sweat it," Kan said before hanging up on her.

Laurel dropped her phone on the cushion beside her and sunk back into the couch, closing her eyes and letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Legal aid boy finally dump you, princess?"

She could feel her heart starting to beat quickly in her chest. That Philly accent was a little too familiar to Laurel. She opened her eyes to see Frank leaning against the door frame to the living room with that signature smug grin on his face. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, revealing his strong forearms, which were crossed across his stomach. She forced an annoyed look in his direction, masking how she really felt about seeing him.

Laurel hated what Frank was doing to her. She wasn't the girl who cheated on her nearly perfect boyfriend, especially not for an asshole like Frank. She hated the way he made her feel inferior and juvenile, though she was so attracted his dominant and protective tone. She hated the way she couldn't think when he was in the room, and how he always made a point to stand as close to her as he could, ensuring that she could always feel him there. She normally hated cocky guys but something about Frank's attitude was just so sexy to her. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he loved every second of it.

Frank slowly started to move towards the couch where Laurel was sitting. He sat down beside her and moved the books off of her lap to the coffee table in front of them.

"I need those, Frank," Laurel protested. "I need to hurry up and finish this so I can get out of here and –"

"And run off to your little boyfriend?" Frank interjected.

He put his hand on her exposed thigh and began running two fingers up her leg, towards her skirt. The feeling of his hand on her leg gave her chills up her spine and made her skin burn with every touch. Laurel could feel his face slowly moving closer to hers but she wasn't going to give in. Frank started laying soft, delicate kisses on her jawline just below her ear and she couldn't keep the quiet whine from escaping from her throat. Laurel knew she couldn't let him do this to her, though she knew she wanted it so badly.

"Stop it, Frank. Please," Laurel stammered. "I'm not into you, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"That's not what the goosebumps on your legs are telling me, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, not distancing himself from her at all.

The front door to the house opened and the unmistakable sound of Connor and Michaela's bickering quickly made its way to the living room. Frank didn't get up from the couch but Laurel was still relieved to get an escape from Frank's control.

"Are we interrupting something?" Connor arrogantly questioned upon seeing them on the couch together, Laurel's face still hot and flushed.

"No, Connor. I was just filling Frank in on the precedent I found for the case. Maybe you guys would be doing the same if you weren't going off on group dinner dates just two days before trial," Laurel snapped back.

Laurel's snarky comebacks were such a turn on to Frank. At the beginning of the semester, she came off as quiet and far too sweet for criminal law, but the more he got to know her, he started to see a different side of her. Laurel was so beautiful to Frank. He loved the way her dark eyebrows shadowed her eyes, and the way she uncontrollably smiled whenever the team was able to help a needing client. He loved the way she pretended to hate him when her body language was obviously screaming for him. Laurel really was a good girl but she was smart and pragmatic and Frank could tell that there was something a bit dark about her too. Maybe it was the vivid memories of dirty, rough, cheating sex with him that gave that away but he could also see it in how she was starting to compete with the rest of the Keating Five.

"God, you guys are lame," Frank uttered to the group before getting up from the couch and heading for the door. He put on his grey pea coat that hung by the front door and picked up his briefcase up off the ground. "Don't have too much fun without me," he proudly chimed before leaving the house for the night.

The rest of the group started eating their takeout and complaining about how many hours they were putting into their work for Annalise. A few long minutes later, Laurel felt her phone vibrate next to her on the couch. She slid it open to a new text message that read "Coming, princess?" After the day she had, Laurel knew where she needed to be. Plus, she decided that she couldn't handle hearing the others argue over that stupid trophy anymore.

She packed up her books and confidently smiled at the group before saying "Well, seeing as I have been working all day, unlike you guys, I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

She made her way out of the house and quickly scurried down the front steps, towards Frank's waiting grey BMW.


End file.
